


jinhwan's little reindeer

by ikonnotwrite (orphan_account)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, junhwan sucker, soft junhwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ikonnotwrite
Summary: Jinhwan is not a santa but he needs a reindeer.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	jinhwan's little reindeer

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first of all, Merry Konystmas🎄🎉 This past few days been good for us ikonics and we got Jinhwan x Sandara collab we never expected but here they are! *sob
> 
> This is my first time writing and english is not my first language, so please go easy on me! :3

Jinhwan's been acting really weird lately. Jinhwan's habit of staring at him is completely normal for him, but this staring was different from Jinhwan's normal staring.

It's the eve before Christmas and Junhoe decided to stay put in his room trying to write his feelings out when he sensed a pair of eyes, feeling as if he's being watched. 

He turned around and saw Jinhwan, _his lover_ , leaning on his door, eyes anticipating.

"What are you doing?" Jinhwan asked as he walked into the room, closed the door and sit by the near end of his bed.

"What are _you_ doing, Hyung" Junhoe completely turned his body together with his chair from his desk to talk to Jinhwan properly.

Jinhwan frowned as if he doesn't know what is his boyfriend was talking about. Junhoe sighed as he blurted out the question he wanted to ask feeling resigned, "Why do you do that?" 

"I just like looking at you," Jinhwan responded, not looking or sounding abashed at all.

Junhoe's not convinced at all raised his brow but still looking fond at his boyfriend, "You know you can talk to me anytime, is there something wrong?"

Jinhwan's not going to lie, he's been waiting for this moment and here it comes. There he showed his other hand that Junhoe didn't even noticed he's been hiding from, and it's a gift.

Junhoe doesn't know how to feel, is Jinhwan just feeling shy and he's just overreacting to it? Ah, one more thing is Junhoe himself doesn't have a gift for Jinhwan.

"Y-you don't have to, Hyung!" Junhoe wanted to refuse but Jinhwan just cutely shooked his head, "No Junhoe, I insist. It's fine, this is so sudden and I understand if you don't have one for me" as he showed the most beautiful smile Junhoe has ever seen.

Good lord, Junhoe's been asking what did he do to deserve such a beautiful, loving, and caring boyfriend like Jinhwan. 

As a kid that he is, he thanked and smiled at Jinhwan as he quickly grab and excitedly opened the gift.

It is a headband. A reindeer headband to be exact, it's those with brown and soft horns and ears. Junhoe looked at Jinhwan and got more confused when he saw an amused smile from his boyfriend.

"Did you like it?" Jinhwan asked smiling, "Merry Christmas, love"

"Hyung this is cute, but what for?" Junhoe chuckled looking at the headband then turned to Jinhwan and something in his face was different, as if he was looking at a different person.

Jinhwan decided to walked over where Junhoe is, stepped over and sat on his lap. When he was settled, he wrapped his legs around Junhoe's waist as he took the headband from Junhoe and put it in his head.

Jinhwan then proceeded to wrapped his hands around his neck, stroking his nape with a teasing touch, as he comes closer to his left ear and whispered 

"I'd love to ride a reindeer this Christmas." 

**Author's Note:**

> aaaAAA hope you enjoyed(?) I made this really quick and I don't really write but this idea won't leave me alone ㅠㅠ 
> 
> thank ü, xoxo.


End file.
